


Fun with an Ultrasound Machine

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: Yami and Yugi have fun at with the ultrasound machine while waiting for the doctor. Short bxb scene one-shot. Not as detailed as normal.Transfered from my ff.net account.





	Fun with an Ultrasound Machine

_Very short one-shot lemon._

_I have wanted to write this for a while so here it is._

_Enjoy the puzzleshipping fun._

_Not marked for lemon scenes._

**_Fun with an Ultrasound Machine_ **

"Yami!" a nurse called.

Yami Shinko, a sixteen year old teen boy, stood up and walked over to the nurse with his eighteen year old boyfriend holding his hand.

His boyfriend, Yugi Mouto, smiled at him as they walked to the nurse.

"Put this on and then sit on the bed. You need to take all of your clothes off for this," the nurse said as she handed Yami a hospital gown, pointing into a room with only a bed and an ultrasound room in it.

Yami nodded and took the gown with a blush. "How long until the doctor arrives?" Yami asked.

"He's running a bit late so I'm not sure," the nurse replied.

Yami nodded and went into the room with his lover, Yugi closing the door behind them.

Yami quickly changed into the gown, blushing as he sat on the bed.

He made sure to tuck the gown around him so he didn't feel very exposed.

"How do you feel, Baby?" Yugi asked with a smile, coming to look at the ultrasound machine.

"I'm okay… Just a little nervous," Yami replied.

Yugi smirked and turned to Yami. "I wonder what it would look like on this machine with me inside of you," Yugi said.

Yami turned bright red and he looked at the machine. "Y-You want to h-have sex here?" Yami asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Yeah. That's what I was saying," Yugi said, turning the screen on.

Yami blushed and looked at it, shifting slightly as he thought about his answer.

"A-Alright but you take the blame i-if the doctor walks in," Yami said, his blush darkening as he leant back against the bed.

Yugi smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss and lick Yami's neck. "Prep or not?" Yugi asked.

"Not. Just do it quickly," Yami said.

Yugi pulled back with a frown. "Are you sure?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami nodded. "I'm sure. Please hurry," Yami pleaded, spreading his legs for Yugi.

Yugi smiled and grabbed the Doppler, putting the gel on it as Yami pulled his gown up to reveal his stomach and lower half.

Yugi placed the Doppler against Yami's stomach, a soft thump thump entering the room as an image of a young baby appeared on the screen.

Yami smiled at the baby, holding the Doppler in place while Yugi undid his pants.

Yugi lined himself up at Yami's entrance and slowly entered his younger lover, watching the screen as he did so.

Yami moaned softly and stared at the screen, blushing very darkly when he saw Yugi's member slowly enter his body on the screen.

"That's so cool," Yugi said, stopping once he was fully sheathed inside of his lover.

"Please move, Yugi," Yami pleaded impatiently, thrusting up against Yugi.

Yugi chuckled and started a slow, gentle pace in and out of Yami, watching the screen the whole time.

Yami watched too, moaning softly with each thrust.

"Faster. Harder," Yami pleaded, wrapping his legs around Yugi's waist.

Yugi grunted and happily complied, moving faster and harder in and out of Yami.

Yami cried out in pleasure when Yugi struck a special spot inside of him.

Yugi took the Doppler when Yami started shaking, aiming for that spot with each thrust.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, thrusting up against Yugi's member with each thrust.

Yugi continued to watch them on the screen while Yami had his eyes closed, both of them feeling their ends coming near the end.

"Y-Yugi. I-I'm getting c-close," Yami moaned.

"Me too," Yugi replied, grasping Yami's member with his free hand.

Yami moaned loudly, Yugi stroking his member in time with their thrusts.

"Yugi!" Yami cried as he came hard, clamping down on Yugi's member.

"Yami," Yugi groaned as he came deep inside Yami, seeing the fluid from his release shooting into Yami.

"What are you doing to my brother, Yugi?" the doctor, Atemu Shinko, asked as he entered the room.

Yugi tensed and turned to Atemu, blushing as he quickly pulled the Doppler from Yami's stomach. "Nothing," Yugi lied.

"Bull. I can see you buried in my brother. Get off of him so I can check him out," Atemu said sternly.

Yugi pouted and pulled away from Yami, fixing his clothes.

Yami blushed and closed his legs, feeling some cum escaping his body.

Atemu came over and placed a towel over Yami's lower half, grabbing the Doppler.

Yami watched as Atemu placed the Doppler against his stomach again, smiling as he heard his baby's heart beat again.

"He's doing well. A little small for a twelve week foetus so I want you to eat more," Atemu said, taking some more notes of the child.

"I'll try," Yami replied. "Is he really a boy or are you still guessing?"

"Still guessing, Brother. You have to wait a few more weeks," Atemu replied.

Yami nodded. "She's a girl," Yami replied, smiling when Atemu started to clean the Doppler.

"Nah. It's going to be a boy," Yugi said with a chuckle, cleaning Yami's still flat stomach up from the gel.

"Hell no! I want a girl," Yami replied before he turned to his brother. "Why did I have to change into this gown if you just needed to see my stomach?"

"I don't know. I think that rule was from back when we still used the internal ultrasound devices," Atemu replied.

"So… Can I keep my normal clothes on next scan?" Yami asked.

"Most definitely. I encourage it after today," Atemu replied.

Yami blushed darkly and Yugi chuckled.

"I like this gown though," Yugi said.

"Yugi," Yami growled, glaring at his boyfriend as his cheeks darkened even more.

Yugi chuckled at his lover.

"I'll be back with some pictures. You better not be fucking again when I return," Atemu said as he stood up, leaving the room.

Yami stood up and quickly changed, blushing darkly as he wiped up some cum from the bed. "We shouldn't have done that," Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi walked over and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "It was supper cool though," Yugi said.

"I know," Yami said with a smile. "I wonder what other tricks we can come up with as cool as that."

Yugi smirked and chuckled softly. "I like the way you think, Baby," Yugi said.

"Being perverted again?" Atemu asked as he entered the room again with an envelope in his hand.

"Always," Yugi replied with a smirk.

"Why did I ever let you touch my brother?" Atemu asked with a frown as he handed the envelope to his brother.

"Because it was either me or Ushio," Yugi replied.

Atemu growled at the name. "Mention him again and I take Yami away tomorrow night," Atemu said.

"Leave him be, Atemu. He was answering your question," Yami said, pocketing the envelope full of pictures.

"Fine. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Atemu asked.

"Of course," Yami replied with a smile. "Your place again?"

"No. The Kaiba Manor this time," Atemu replied.

"Okay, Nii-Sama," Yami said with a smile. "Is that everything because I'm hungry?"

Atemu smiled and nodded. "Yes. Everything is good. Just remember to eat more and watch where you fuck," Atemu said.

"ATEMU!" Yami shouted as he turned bright red, hiding his face with his hands.

Yugi and Atemu chuckled before Yugi led Yami out of the room.

"What do you want to eat?" Yugi asked Yami as they walked out of the clinic.

Yami shrugged. "Something yummy and good for the baby," Yami replied with a smile.

Yugi nodded with a smile and hummed as he thought. "Eat Fresh Subs?" Yugi asked.

Yami licked his lips and nodded. "Yes. It sounds bloody good," Yami replied, his stomach grumbling hungrily.

Yugi chuckled and lead Yami towards the healthiest food store in all of Domino.

**_The End_ **

_I hope you liked the short and not as detailed as normal lemon._

_Please tell me what you think._


End file.
